Finding A Way
by radixVIRO
Summary: There's a lot of things that Hilary didn't know or understand about Kai. He was so secretive; he was a mystery to her. But what will she think and/or do when she discovers what Kai really is and what his motives have been all this time? KaixHilx?
1. Chapter 1

Here's my second story I have been planning to begin working on for quite some time now. It's going to be entirely different from my other story - What A Pain In The Past. There will be mysteries, secrets, death, and painful discoveries. I hope it's already been noted that I'm painfully awful at writing summaries, so I'm hoping that the story is much better than the summary I can come up with.

Pairing: Initially KaixHilary, but things may change depending on what course the story takes.

Summary: There's a lot of things that Hilary didn't know or understand about Kai. He was so secretive and always kept to himself; he was a mystery to her. But what will she think and/or do when she discovers what Kai really is and what his motives have been all this time?

* * *

><p>Sitting in a room crowded with people you didn't know wasn't exactly a 'picture perfect' moment. Hilary sat next to the wall on a chair bored to her mind. Her one leg crossing the other, elbow leaning on her leg and her head was held up by her hand.<p>

'Geez, could this ever be more boring?' She was invited by the Blade Breakers to go to their old friend's birthday party but none of them had shown up yet. She wanted to get up and have fun, get to know people and mingle around, yet there she sat all alone. 'Stupid Tyson, I hate him for this.' He didn't tell her who their friend was, so she had no idea what to get this person; was it a girl or a boy? Were they into sports? Fashion? She had no idea, so she settled with bringing a card with some money in it. It wasn't the best gift, but it was the best she could come up with.

She remained in the same position glancing around the room trying to see if she recognized anyone. Her eyes landed on Raul; he wasn't someone she really wanted to socialize with. He was a nice guy and all but he was so awkward, 'He can't keep up a conversation.'

Her eyes shifted from person to person and noticed how wealthy a majority of the people looked. All the men were wearing suits and ties, while the girls wore beautiful gowns with tons of gold and diamonds wrapped around their necks and wrists. Hilary looked down at herself and realized how underdressed she had been. She was wearing a strapless pink dress that was tight and sparkly at the time and 'poofed' out a bit when it reached above her hips. She had on her white pumps and white gold bracelets on her wrists. It was the middle of summer so she didn't see the need to wear a jacket, but as she looked around the room more, she noticed all the women had some sort of fur coat draped across their shoulders.

Hilary sighed to herself, she could tell this was going to be a long day. She brought her leg off the other and placed them beside each other so she could rest both elbows on either knee. There was no reason for her to be there, she wasn't rich, popular, wealthy, or talented in the least. She knew that people kept looking over and staring at her, 'Probably gossiping about why I'm here.' Not that she cared what everyone though; oh no, that wasn't Hilary. She was more concerned about what the host will think when they see this stranger moping around in the corner during their party. Hilary closed her eyes and imagined what the person looks like.

'I bet they have a lot of money and will most likely be a girl. She'll come walking out looking flawless and have all eyes on her. People will all bow down to her greatness or something stupid that all those petty gold diggers do.' Alright, so she had an active imagination. Her thoughts were confirmed when a door opened and out walked a stunning woman, about 23 years old, with sunset orange hair. She wore a light blue dress that partially trailed behind her on the floor when she walked and had a diamond clip in her hair holding back her bangs. Her brilliant green eyes scanned the room, seeming satisfied with the people attending the party.

Hilary couldn't help but stare at the woman, she was breath-taking. She had to admit she was a little jealous, but come on, who wouldn't be? The woman walked into the room passed everyone standing around gawking at her.

"Lady Klementina, it's so nice to see you again," an older man about 30 said to her as he brought her hand to his lips.

"The pleasure is mine, I'm happy you could make it." Even her voice was perfect; it was soothing, enriching. She turned to the guests in the room,

"Thank you all for coming here today. I am aware most of you were quite busy with other things, but I'm truly grateful to you for giving us your time."

People in the crowd raised their glasses in thanks and saying 'you're welcome'. She stepped down a few steps and glided her way to the main floor where people were chatting.

"Hey Hil, sorry we're late!" Hilary turned and saw Tyson waving over to her, the rest of the Blade Breakers behind him. They all looked so handsome in their suits. Even little monkey-boy Daichi made himself fancy and somewhat human for the occasion.

"Do you have any idea how bored I've been? Tyson, you're an hour late!"

Tyson sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Hilary, we got caught in traffic. Seems everyone is trying to be here for the party!"

She sighed to herself while folding her arms, Tyson was always so full of excuses. He didn't even care that she had been stranded in the massive hall all alone with nobody to talk to.

"This is such a waste of time," Kai's turn to speak. He had walked around from behind Tyson and was standing next to Hilary. She could tell he was already as bored as she had been.

"Come on Kai, it won't be that bad. Just try to enjoy yourself for once." Ray always had a way of convincing people to do things, no matter what it was. He had that care-free tone to his voice that was enough to get anyone to listen to what he was saying. He put his hand on Kai's shoulder, reassuring him that the party wasn't going to be hectic.

"Plus there's free food!" Oh Maxie, way to begin World War 3. He pushed his way past the rest of his team and took off for the food table.

"Hey, no fair! Share with us, too!" Daichi ran off after Max, fighting over the last cupcake on the table. Tyson soon joined in and the three buffoons were tugging and grabbing at every pastry they saw; even the one's in other people's hands.

"It was a mistake bringing them," Kenny sighed, he had a bad feeling about this since Tyson informed him about the party.

"Relax Kenny," came Ray, "They're just enjoying themselves. Come on, we should too!" he turned to face the sourpuss and Hilary, "Come on you two, you can't be wallflowers the entire time."

Hilary blankly looked at Ray's smiling face; had he forgotten she had been a wallflower for the past hour waiting for them to finish god knows what?

"No, no, I'm fine, go on without me. I don't want to lose my seat to anyone else." It wasn't that she didn't want to go have fun with the boys, but she had reached the point where she just wanted to go home. If they were here an hour ago she would have happily skipped off to join them in their conversations and introductions to new people. She could feel her makeup beginning to smudge, and that was a clear sign that it was time to go.

"How about you Kai, aren't you gonna go with them?" She looked up at Kai who was still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest. Of course Kai wasn't going to walk around and socialize, he was the most anti-social guy she knew.

"Alright, suit yourselves," Ray said as he walked away waving them off, "Come find us if you change your mind."

Hilary sat there in silence with Kai as she watched the people around her. She had gotten used to the silence between them a few years ago so it wasn't in the least bit awkward. She knew Kai wasn't one for words, so she took it upon herself to start up a conversation,

"Your legs are gonna get shaky if you plan on standing there the entire time. Sit down or something."

"I'm fine where I am." Ooh, trying to be intimidating. Tough luck, Kai, it doesn't work on Hilary anymore.

"Yeah, yeah. Here," she got up to get the chair just a bit further from where she was sitting. She picked it up and carried it back to where Kai was, placing it beside her, "Problem solved."

Kai opened one eye and saw Hilary smiling at him, 'Little smart ass.'

He took his seat beside her, seeing she was content and went back to his thoughts. He had done a lot of thinking for the past while; whether it be about beybattling or his 'other job'. He never told anyone, including the guys, what his real motive was for being there. He wasn't at all interested in his friend's birthday; he was more concerned about the sister. He was on a mission and he couldn't have any distractions. Kai wasn't really a bad person thought, see, the friend knew all about the mission and was actually a part of it. They played one of the main parts in the entire thing. Kai was brought back to reality when he heard some drunk man walk up and start chatting to Hilary,

"Hey baby," he slurred, "What's a fancy little thing like you doing all the way over here?"

"Staying as far away from people like you as possible. You can leave now."

Kai chuckled to himself, typical Hilary. She didn't give a damn where she was or who someone was, if she had something to say she was going to say it. The man was taken aback by what she said, he grabbed onto her arm and leaned in closer to her face.

"You're spunky, I like that." He leaned in closer to his face but before he could do anything he was torn away from her and thrown to the ground. Shocked, Hilary looked up to find Kai hovering the man's body with "Don't fuck around" plastered over his face. He picked the man up by his collar and brought him close enough to his face that he could almost taste the alcohol,

"Touch her again and it'll be the last thing you do," he tossed the man aside and into the crowd of now staring people. "They shouldn't be letting scum like you in here."

The man scrambled to his feet after cursing at Kai and took off back to his friends at the bar. Asides from being completely taken by surprise, Hilary was feeling anxious and really nervous. All attention was on her and Kai who was now walking over to her. He reached out his hand and placed it on her head, leaning down so they met eye to eye.

"You alright?" Hilary blinked, registering what had just gone on in front of her. She couldn't believe it; Kai practically saved her from that idiot. She quietly nodded her head, averting her eyes away from his. If she looked into his eyes any longer she would have become a tomato.

"Okay everyone, let's enjoy the party," it was Lady Klementina. She was looking right at Hilary, and seeing how uneasy the poor girl looked she tried to shift the attention of everyone away from her.

"Hilary," her eyes went back to Kai as he called her name. What was it about him that stirred up the butterflies in her tummy?

"Y-yes?" He removed his hand from her head and grabbed on to her hand. He brought her to her feet,

"You shouldn't be here right now, it's dangerous."

"What? Why, where are you taking me?" She pleaded for him to stop dragging her off, but failed. His grip was too tight on hers and he was walking too fast.

"Kai, stop! I can take care of myself, you know. I'm not a little girl!" He ignored her calling out to him and brought her outside on the balcony. There was nobody standing out there, it was just the two of them.

'She should be okay here.'

Before Hilary could get a word out she was interrupted by the voice of another.

"I didn't think you would actually show up, Kai." She couldn't quite make out who it was yet since she couldn't detect which way the voice was coming from.

"Obviously I'm here, Tala. Couldn't miss it." Tala? Isn't that the scary looking guy from Kai's old team, the Blitzkreig Boys? She turned around and saw Tala walking out from the party in their direction.

"Ah I see you brought along the little cheerleader," He smiled slyly at Hilary, receiving a glare from Kai that was, thankfully, unnoticed by her.

"S-sorry for coming, I wasn't going to but they convinced me into it an-" She was cut off by Tala's laugh. She looked at him confused; what was so funny?

"Forgive me for laughing, but you rambling on was just too much. It's fine, I had a feeling you would be coming to my party tonight."

"What? But isn't it that Klementina woman's birthday today?"

At this point, Tala was laughing and Kai was borderline giggling at how naïve she was. She looked at the two, slowly becoming frustrated.

"I don't see what's so funny about all this!" Tala, still chuckling, apologized for Kai not informing her earlier.

"This is unbelievable, Kai," he said, turning to his friend, "How could you drag her here and not let her know who you were planning on seeing?"

Kai stood there rolling his eyes, he didn't have time for Tala's nonsense and fake nice act. He knew how Tala really was, and he knew that all this smiling was just put on so she didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Well just to clarify, no, this is my party, not hers. Klementina is my sister, she just arrived from Russia."

"There's no way you two are related, she's absolutely stunning."

It went so silent outside you could hear a pin drop. 'Heh, oopsie…' Hilary didn't mean to blurt out her thoughts in front of Tala, but she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Tala's lip twitched and now it was Kai's turn to start laughing. Kai had his fist to his mouth trying to contain himself from laughing at Hilary's ill-intentioned insult. He had to hand it to her, she sure had balls.

"Anyways," Tala started with irritation in his tone, "Kai, I think it's time to go." Kai stopped laughing and gave his friend the acknowledgement he was looking for. He nodded at Tala, and turned to Hilary.

"Wait here for a bit, okay? I'll be right back."

"But Kai-"

"Promise me you won't move until I'm back." He sternly looked into her eyes; she felt like she was being scolded by her parents. Why was it so important for her to stay on the balcony? Not that she had anything really all that interesting to do inside, but she nodded in agreement with him.

"Fine. How long will you be, though?"

"We shouldn't be too long," Tala answered for his friend, "Stay here and you'll be safe, Princess."

"Princess? Really?" Kai gave Tala a questioning look, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't you think she looks pretty as a princess in her dress?" He smiled mischievously at Hilary before taking his leave with Kai.

"Be a good girl and stay here. Don't move a muscle." And they left.

Hilary leaned against a tall post connected to the cement and the balcony above it. She had to admit she was very impressed; it wasn't every day you get to be in, let alone next to such an elegant… even royal place. 'Tala sure got a good share of wealth.'

She looked inside and saw that everyone was still chatting amongst themselves. 'Most likely talking about how many cars they bought and comparing their lives to one another.' Life just wasn't fair; where was her fame and fortune?

Time was slowly ticking by and driving Hilary crazy. They said they wouldn't be too long. 'Lying bastards, it's been 15 minutes!'

Aggravated, Hilary gave a huff and walked back into the building. She felt a little guilty for leaving when they made her promise not to but hey, Hilary wasn't one to listen to the rules. She roamed around, squeezing through the mass amount of people looking for the two boys that left her stranded. After getting through the crowd, she found a spiral staircase up ahead. 'Aha!'

She made her way for the staircase almost tripping over her own two feet. She hated wearing heels. Hated it with a fiery passion. She had no choice in the matter though; Tyson told her to dress up fancy and so she did. She reached her destination and grabbed onto the railing, tilting her head all the way back to see the height of the stairs. 'Good lord…' She kicked off her shoes and held them by the heels in her one hand and used the other to balance herself as she ascended the stairs. 'One foot in front of the other,' she had to be careful with these kinds of things, especially since she was known for being clumsy. She may look it, but she wasn't the most graceful person.

Hilary almost dropped to the floor when she made it to the top. 'There must have been at least 100 steps. I think I'm gonna die!' She held the top spindle and slightly hung off it to catch her breath. She also wasn't the most fit person.

"Come this way, please." Hilary shifted her head to the side as she heard someone's voice. They couldn't have been talking to her; nobody was around her. She tried to listen more carefully but the words were very faint, like a mumble. She stood up straight, still holding her shoes, and advanced toward the way the noise was coming from. She found herself walking down a hallway with red walls and a burgundy floor. There were paintings hung along either side of the wall, they looked to be family portraits. She stopped as one in particular caught her eye; it was of Tala and Kai. The boys looked about 3 years old and had the cutest faces. In the portrait, Tala was in a little army suit saluting and Kai, in the same suit, stood looking at Tala like he was an idiot.

"I don't see the purpose of you dragging me in here, brother." That voice, 'It sounds like Lady Klementina!' Hilary turned away from the picture and followed the sound of the woman's majestic voice. She reached an open door and the voices became more clear. She stood against the wall beside the door, attempting to camouflage into it.

"Father told you to go back to Russia, why did you not follow orders?" It was Lady Klementina again, this time she sounded impatient.

"I could say the same to you," Tala replied, "Except you weren't supposed to leave the abbey. I hear they haven't finished their experiments yet. Why did you come back?"

'Experiments? What the hell…'

"That is none of your concern, brother."

"I'd say you had some unfinished business to do." Hilary held her breath when she heard Kai's voice; what was he doing in there with them?

"It isn't your place to find reason for my leaving, Hiwatari. I simply did not want to stay there."

"Don't talk down to me when you know the consequences."

"No need to play the tough-guy act, Kai. She already knows what's headed her way."

"Oh, but you're wrong, brother. There's much more to this than it seems."

As Hilary stood eavesdropping on their conversation, an older man walked up and tapped her on the shoulder,

"Excuse me, young miss," he began, "But what are you doing out in the halls?"

Hilary jumped back from the sudden contact and stared the man down. He had to be in his late fifties or so; no younger, no older.

"I-I was just looking for my friends! People downstairs are getting restless and I wanted to know when they would be back to calm things down. Ahhh-heh." She forced a smile onto her face in attempt to cover up what she was really up to.

"I see. I'll pass on the message to the host, now please, make your way back with the party. You're going to miss out on the fun." He smiled at her through his glasses and stepped passed her to the open door. Hilary spun on her heel and made her way back to the staircase.

"Oh, and miss," Hilary turned to face the old man with a questioning look, "I believe your attire would look much more presentable if you had those shoes on your feet rather than your hands." And he walked into the room.

She sweat-dropped, 'Phewf, what a relief.' Looking down at her hands, she debated as to whether or not she should put them on before or after she made it to the bottom. Deciding it was much more safe to put them on later, her bare foot took the first step back down to the party. She paused and looked back up at the top of the staircase, just able to see the top of the door she had been spying on. 'I wonder what's going on…'

Interrupting their conversation, the elderly man cleared his throat before he spoke,

"Lady Klementina, your guests are requesting your return. What shall I tell them?"

Lady Klementina faced her butler and genuinely smiled at him, "Don't tell them anything, I will be down in a moment," she turned her attention back to the boys standing in front of her,

"We will continue this conversation later." She strode out of the room with her butler bowing to the boys before taking his leave.

Under his breath Kai muttered, "If you make it." Tala looked over at his friend and smile. He knew what was next.

Hilary reached the bottom of the steps heaving a sigh; she couldn't believe she survived going all the way up those dreadful stairs and then all the way back down again. 'Whoever designed this house clearly had to set up a gym somewhere in here.' She set her shoes back onto the floor and stepped into them, feeling a little sore after being relieved from them for quite some time. Her eyes scanned the room looking for her other friends, but couldn't see them anywhere. It was almost as if they disappeared from the party, or worse, they left her there all alone again. She stepped into the crowd and began her search. First was the food table, but there were only some younger kids pigging out on the small amount of sweets that were left behind from Tyson and Daichi. Next was the stage; if she knew Tyson, which she did very well, he would be either giving a request to the classical band to play something a little more 'modern' as he put it, or grabbing the mic and making his own music. She walked over to the band playing and looked around the entire area; 'Still nothing. There's only once place left they could be…' Hilary pivoted and walked over to the bar. Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! There sat Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray on the stools taking shots and making bets on who would be the first to pass out. She saw Daichi trying to sneak some of their drinks but to no prevail. The bar tender kept having to shoo him away every 5 minutes when he went in for the kill.

She sweat-dropped, 'You've got to be kidding me.' She had been doing that a lot; being embarrassed of her friends was just something else. She tapped Ray on the shoulder, making him spin around to face her as he almost fell out of his seat,

"Oh haaaaiiii Hilary! Where ya doing?" Where ya doing… that was a new one to add to the book of blackmails.

"Ray what the hell is going on? Why didn't you take control of this?" She thought that of all people Ray would have the most common sense. Boy was she wrong.

"I did Hil, see me dranking? I took control and sneezed the day!"

"You mean seized, Ray. Now give me that!" She tried to snatch the shot glass out of his hands but he held it up high so she couldn't reach it.

"This isn't funny, knock it off!" Mommy-mode kicked in for her when she saw how pathetic and lame her friends looked. They were giving themselves a bad name and, most importantly, they could potentially be the cause of the party being crashed.

"Hilly cah'maaaaan," great, now Tyson was going to try and reason with her in his state. "You need ta relax and take… take…. Max what was I gonna say?"

"CHILL PILL," Max blurted out loudly and dropped his head back down on the table.

"Alright come on guys, this is enough. It's time to go home." She put Max's arm around her shoulder to assist him in walking seeing as he was far from capable of doing it on his own.

She looked at Max sceptically as he burst into fits of giggled, "Hehehehe Hilary…. My hand touched your booby."

Oh. My. Gosh. This day had to end right this instant. Although it was only 5pm by this point, it was way past their bedtime. Ignoring her annoying friend, she continued walking and yelled back for the others to join.

"Woo woo! It's like a train!" Tyson called out as he started rotating his arms pretending they were wheels. Ray and Kenny joined the so-called train and made their way for the door.

"You too, Daichi!" He sadly glanced over at his friends and pouted as he got up to leave empty-handed and sober. Most people in the room heard the commotion and were watching the group leave. Some were laughing at the scene in front of them while others were criticizing their behaviour.

After what seemed like ages trying to get them to the door, Hilary let go of Max as they walked outside and into the night. He leaned against the side of the house gazing up at the sky. Tyson and Ray were walking in circles in front of Hilary and Kenny was stumbling his way out the door trying to make conversation with the sulking Daichi. Hilary motioned for a taxi to come over and take her friends back home. The driver saw her wave and started up the car as she picked up Max and his dead-weight and tried convincing her friends to go to the car.

"Hilary please let me stay with you!" Diachi pleaded but only received a shove in the face by Hilary's hand.

"No way!" She shut the door and walked to the rolled down passenger window,

"Please make sure they get to the dojo safely. And please talk to that one's Grandpa when you get there and let him know about the mess they're in right now." The driver laughed when Hilary rolled her eyes pointing at Tyson when she was describing 'that one'. He nodded while tilting his hat courteously,

"Will do, miss. You have a good night."

Hilary stood with her arms loosely wrapped around herself as she watched the taxi leave the property. When it was out of sight, she sighed and made her way back in. 'Man, what a night.'

She walked back over to her spot she was originally sitting before everything became hectic and placed her elbows back on her knees with her face being held by her hands. She secretly wished she had gone with them back to the dojo, but she had to at least keep part of her promise to Kai and Tala. She sat there, bored once more, waiting for the boys to return. She sat up straight when she heard someone's voice make their appearance in the room.

"Everyone, it was lovely for you all to show up today for my brother's 18th birthday," It was Lady Klementina.

"I'm sorry to inform you that he has taken to his bed; he had an allergic reaction to one of the pastries and he will not be attending the rest of the party."

Boo's and aww's were heard within the crowd while people glanced around at each other both feeling sympathetic for Tala and wishing they didn't waste their time.

'Bunch of snobs.'

Hilary stayed in her spot as she watched the guests say their goodbye's and began walking for the exit after Klementina's announcement. About half of the guests had left the room when the lights went out. Everyone began to panic and push and shove to get out the doors. For such wealthy people, they sure overreacted to simple things. Hilary adjusted her eyes to the light as best she good and watched in amusement as silhouettes of people were yelling and squeezing their way to get to the doors.

"Everyone please calm down," Klementina began, "It's just a minor setba-" she let out a light choke and went silent.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S DEAD!" A woman yelled that had been standing beside her while she was making her announcement.

'What?' Hilary jumped from her seat and ran down toward where Klementina was trying to calm down the crowd of people. There she laid with blood trickling out of her mouth and a hole through her chest.

The people began shrieking, screaming, crying; letting out any emotion after what had just happened before them. After they had all dug their way through to the exit and left the building, Hilary heard voices emerging from the darkness.

"Well that didn't go as planned."

"You're so careless sometimes, be more careful. People could have seen." Hilary dove under the closest thing she could find, which was thankfully a table with a cloth overtop of it. In the darkness she made out two tall men; both not seeming to be any older than twenty. The lights flickered back on and Hilary's eyes widened. There they stood, Kai and Tala, discussing how they could have taken a different approach to this and how they should be more careful next time. Hilary covered her mouth and fought back the urge to start crying.

She was terrified –no, mortified. How could they have done this? What the hell was going on?

She heard Kai chuckle to himself as he lifted up a gun and aimed it at the woman's forehead. He turned to look at his friend and spoke before facing the woman lying on the floor.

"How's this for precautions?" And he pulled the trigger. He had a sinister smile plastered on his face.

Kai was an assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I go on with my usual babble before a chapter, I need to apologize for my terrible grammar in the first chapter. And here's the excuse: when I write, it's usually between midnight-4am. I know, I waste my night writing but it's the only time my imagination really starts working. By the time I'm done, I finish and I'm just like "ah screw it" and submit it before reading it over. SORRY!

I wasn't sure about continuing on with this story but I guess I can go on for a bit. But only if it's likeable!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

Hilary sat there frozen; it was as if time had stopped around her. She was petrified and her tremendous amount of fear had paralyzed her entire body. The one person she had always looked up to and aspired to be like was a murderer. Her eyes stared hard into his, not being able to look away. Her mind pleaded for him not to notice her shaking under the table just steps away from where he was standing. Smoke was still wafting around in the air from the gunshot and he was smirking down at the woman lying in front of him. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes had rolled to the back of her head. Her gown was covered in blood and the red essence was now flowing down her face.

Hilary put her hand tightly to her mouth trying to stop herself from gasping as Kai pulled the trigger again.

"Okay I think she's dead, ease up a bit." Tala tried convincing his friend that she was finally gone and he didn't need to turn her into swiss cheese.

"I know," Kai smiled, "I just love the sound of it. It's so… fulfilling." This was not Kai… It couldn't be. The menacing look on his face and his cruel tone. Hilary set her hand down figuring that she could handle herself for the time being. Actually, for the time being all she wanted to do was get the hell out of there. She stiffly tried to swing her leg from underneath her so she could try and crawl her way out when she got the perfect chance.

"Yeah, yeah go fulfill yourself out the door we need to get out of here before someon-" he paused for a moment, looking towards Hilary, "Did you hear that?" Tala's ocean blue eyes scanned the entire room trying to spot where the sudden 'tk' noise was coming from.

'Shit!' Hilary cursed herself; as she moved her leg, her heel snagged the floor. Her body became shaky and her heart felt like it was going to explode; she really thought it was the end for her. She peeked under the table cloth and watched as Kai's eyes sharply took in the scenery around him, almost like a lion searching for his deer (AN: or whatever they eat..). She sat as still as she possibly could as the footsteps neared her and suddenly… silence. She held her breath as anxiety took over. She scooted her bum across the floor in attempt to make it to the other end of the table to see what was going on.

She was almost there, just a few more shuffles to go until the table was flipped over and a gun tip was touching her forehead. Everything moved in slow motion before her eyes- it had to have considering it all happened so fast. Kai's furrowed brow glared down at her as he prepared to kill the intruder, while Tala stood behind her with his gun pointing to the back of her head. Her hand had automatically shot up in front of her face in attempt to protect herself and her other arm was supporting her leaning body. Tala was the first to react to the incident;

"Holy shit Hilary, what the hell are you doing in here? You could have gotten yourself killed!" He lowered his gun and set it in its holster.

She didn't move or even bother to register what he was saying- she was fixated on Kai. He still had the weapon touching her forehead and his finger was ready to pull the trigger. He didn't even seem to blink.

"Kai put it down. You wouldn't kill her anyway so enough with the flashy scene." He was ignored. Kai stood there staring down at the girl in front of him. He had no idea what she was still doing there; she should have left with the others.

He sighed to himself and pulled the gun away from her face. She was still staring up at him absolutely mortified, like she had seen a ghost. He placed the gun in the case strapped around his left thigh and knelt down to her. Her eyes never broke contact with his and her mouth slightly opened. She was breathing so heavy her body moved madly with every intake.

"I guess I can't keep anything from you, can I?" He gave a chuckle and reached out to her. Not a good time to joke, Hiwatari. As his hand neared Hilary's face, she gasped loudly and backed away from him. The words she was thinking never came to her mouth. Kai sighed once more.

"I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"Yeah Hilary," Tala started, "He should have told you he was a monster." That was worthy of a death glare from the monster himself. Kai stood and held his hand out to Hilary once more, in hopes that she would respond a little more to his liking this time.

"Hilary come on, I'll take you home." Her eyes began to fill up with tears and they poured down her face. She didn't know what to do; could she trust Kai, or even talk to him anymore? He was nothing that he had told her he was. He lied to her and the others for so long. He was a cold blooded murderer and she was witness to it all.

"Way to go, you made her cry," Tala called out still standing behind Hilary. He had both his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He walked around in front of Hilary and knelt down in front of her like Kai had.

"Look, we told you to wait outside so we could get this done without you getting hurt," he started. "The last thing we wanted was for you to get tied up in this. Kai is still the same guy you knew before tonight, so try and cut him some slack."

Her eyes traveled away from Kai's and met up with Tala's. He seemed sincere enough, well, as far as trusting an assassin goes. She opened her mouth to speak the words that had finally found their way when her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

* * *

><p>Hilary awoke to a dark sky and moonlight shining in from a window. 'A window?' She sat up and felt a soft substance drape down and along her lap. She was in a bed- a huge bed, to be exact. She was surrounded by soft curtains that flowed down from the beams lining the top of the bed she was in. the sheets were white and blue; seemingly made of a soft silk. 'Probably worth millions, no doubt.'<p>

"I see you woke up." That voice… it was Kai. The memories of him pointing a gun at her and murdering Lady Klementina shot back into her mind as she leaned forward on the bed screaming and putting her hands to her ears.

The curtains were pushed aside as Kai ran over to the side of where she was sitting, contemplating on whether or not he should touch her. He wanted to do what he could to comfort her, but he was in no place to do so. He had seen her as an enemy a few hours ago and she felt she almost died.

"Hilary please, relax. I won't hurt you." He slowly attempted wrapping his arm around her shoulder but he was shoved away.

"Don't touch me." She hadn't moved from the position she was in but her body began to tremble again. He could feel her arms becoming cold- most likely out of fear. He withdrew his arm, standing up and turning away from her.

"I'm sorry." He began to walk away when she spoke once more,

"What are you?"

Never in his life did Kai think that words could hurt him so deeply. Today, he was proven wrong. He felt his insides turn as he took in what she had asked him. He sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his eyes away from hers.

"You don't understand how tightly bound I am by this. I can't escape it." Hilary remained still as Kai began,

"I never wanted this but it was an unconscious decision for me. I was born with the knowledge based on 'kill or be killed'."

She was nowhere near satisfied with his answer. That didn't explain why he killed Lady Klementina, or that he was ready to basically dispose of Hilary within seconds.

"Why?" Kai shifted his head so he could look at her. He wanted to make eye contact with her once more; as a friend, not an enemy. In his mind he had lost all hope of being able to talk to her as he used to. He didn't deserve to smile anymore when her back was turned to him as she huffed away angrily, or secretly laugh to himself when she did something cute.

"I'm under control of the Russian Mafia. I'm their most powerful number amongst all their other assassins; I'm like the eraser. Once I'm set out on my mission, there's no turning back until the job is completed to perfection." He looked down at his hands that were resting on his lap, "It's not like I enjoy it, but I have my reasons. You have to understand that."

"There's nothing understandable about a killer." She was now sitting up and facing him with an emotionless expression. How could she possibly understand why Kai was out killing people just because someone told him to? Had he no morals- no conscience?

He lifted his gaze so it met hers and, at this point, he didn't know what to feel. He never did. He had been numb his whole life and didn't know how to feel anything other than what he was told you. He never had a chance to develop compassion or love; he couldn't while he was on the hunt. The war that was raging within him was inevitable. There was no stopping or rejecting the orders he was given.

"I'm going home," Hilary stated as she spun her legs around to the opposite side of where he was sitting. She just wanted to be at home, far away from him. Don't get her wrong, she loved Kai- he was so special to her. But she didn't know how to react to this whole thing; was she supposed to be happy that she now knew the real him? Or fear him because he's an assassin? Or cry because he had no way out of it?

"You shouldn't leave at this time. It isn't safe right now," Kai said, just above a whisper, "There's people surrounding the house and they'll attack any moving object."

Hilary turned her head sharply and stared him in the eyes, "Well now whose fault is that? I'll leave whenever I choose to."

"You'll die if you go out there."

"Well I'm not the safest in here with you, either, now am I?"

'What a bitch.' Kai had to smile to himself; there's no way he couldn't because of how bold she was. She had just found out what he did for a living and she was still snarky as hell.

"Just stay the night. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. If you go out there you'll only get hurt."

"I don't understand you, Kai," she started, looking down to the floor. "I never have, and I really don't think I ever will. But why are you doing all of this? You didn't have a reason to kill Lady Klementina!"

"I told you I have my reasons, Hilary. It's complicated."

"Well let's hear it. If I'm staying here all night you might as well explain what's going on." Kai inwardly sighed, of course she was going to request- no, demand this of him. He didn't want to talk about it; he never enjoyed talking about his work. When he finished a job that was it. Done and over with.

"She carried secrets with her about underground Russia that she was going to expose to the Ambassador."

Hilary blink twice then proceeded to sit back down on the bed. "Secrets? What secrets?"

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." She was so nosey, which is dangerous within a world like Kai's.

"Yeah and the blader killed the princess. Continue." Smart ass.

"I'm not entirely sure of it, but from what I've heard they're planning to take over all of Japan. They need the resources and supplies; it's almost like they're beginning to form the ultimate army."

'They're building an army?' Hilary sat in silence as her thoughts raged on about the information she had just taken in. "So they want total control over the population?"

Kai smiled to himself, she certainly was a bright girl. "In short, yes. After they hit Japan they will move to the US and try to seize control of their military. I'm not sure what their intentions are behind all of this but I'm trying to figure it out. I need to stay close with them so they trust me before I can look further into this."

"And that's why you're taking orders like a dog?" Once more she had made Kai smile with her remarks.

"I need to remain trustworthy and make them believe they have me in their possession. I'm well known for my streaks and connections within the underground. They tracked me down like prey, but now they expect me to be their hunter."

"Well that's stupid," Kai tilted his head slightly. Hilary placed her hand under her chin, supporting her head as she continued, "Why would they get you to kill people if they're already powerful enough as it is? Are they scared to do it on their own?"

"Not quite. They don't want to dirty their hands with the bloodshed so they get others, like Tala and myself, to go off and get the job done." He turned his head in the direction of the hallway. He heard footsteps nearing the bedroom and he stood to his feet. He knew who it was, but he needed to show Hilary that he really was going to protect her from any danger.

A voice spoke from the darkness beyond the door and Tala appeared, "You know you could be the next bounty collection, right Hilary?" He smiled to the girl as her mouth basically dropped to the floor.

"Tala you're scaring her, stop."

"Well it's true, think about it. She knows about the Abby- every little detail about it. If the organization found out about this she would definitely be the next target." Tala shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands in the air, closing his eyes, "You too, Kai. You exposed everything to an outsider. They might come after you."

"Shut up, Tala. They won't find out."

Hilary watched as the two discussed the current situation at hand. 'Maybe I shouldn't have egged Kai on…' She didn't really care if she was the next one on their hit list; if they wanted her, they could come and find her. She had to admit she was happy Kai trusted everything in her- even if it could potentially get him killed.

"U-umm, guys?" The bickering duo turned their heads to the sound of Hilary's voice, "I'm sorry I left my spot at the party when you told me not to move until you came back."

Tala began to laugh, "That's what you're worried about? You're not the least bit concerned there may be a bounty over your head? Give us a break."

She folded her arms over her chest and 'hmph'ed' at Tala. How rude, she was just apologizing for ever finding out their business.

Kai walked over to where she was sitting and slowly sat beside her. "It isn't your fault. Tala would have left too but, in his case, gotten himself killed."

"You would have killed me?" Hilary giggled to herself, she never knew they had any personality, let alone a sense of humour.

"If you got in the way, yes."

"I hate you. I'm going back to b-… Kai."

Kai jumped to his feet and nodded toward Tala, "Yeah, I know." Hilary sat on the bed dumbfounded. What were they going on about now? She glanced from Kai to Tala, back and forth.

Suddenly there was a huge smash as the glass window beside the bed shattered to the ground. Kai grabbed Hilary's hand and pulled her to her feet. "We need to go. Now." He dragged her across the room and out the door where Tala stood holding his gun out to the window.

"I'll catch up. Get her out of here!" Kai nodded and pulled Hilary down the hall. She could hear loud gunshots back at the room as she ran passed multiple doors. She was beginning to panic; what was going on? She followed Kai's lead as he took a sharp turn they bolted down a corridor lined with windows. Every window shattered as they ran by it and Hilary shut her eyes as she held her head down, avoiding the broken glass on the floor.

"They have the entire place rigged!" It was Tala- man did he run fast. He caught up with them, running slightly ahead of Kai. The trio reached a large door at the end of the hall and ran inside, slamming it shut. Tala spun around as he continued walking and faced his friend,

"You need to get her to the east wing."

"That's on the other side of the house- we won't make it in time!"

"You have no other choi-" Tala's sentence was cut off by every window in the room bursting to pieces. Hilary screamed as they all ducked down and covered their heads. Kai whipped out his gun and aimed it at the empty ceiling. 'What's he doing?' He shot above them and a dark figure began to take form as it fell to the ground.

"Shit. It's the special OPS. Kai let's go!" They stood to their feet and Kai shoved Hilary towards Tala.

"Take her with you, I'll take care of everything here."

"But Kai!" Hilary protested; she didn't want to be without him. What if something happened to him?

"Just go!" He yelled as he reloaded his gun with golden bullets. He aimed it towards the left wall and pulled the trigger,

"LET'S GO!" Tala dragged Hilary off with enough force that both her feet almost lifted off the ground. They dove out of the room and landed in the hallway. Hilary saw a brilliant blast of white light coming from the room and it devoured the entire hallway. Tala lifted her back to her feet and they ran as fast as they could.

"What about Kai? He might get hurt!"

Tala grinned; she really had no clue what he was capable of. "Trust me, he's gonna be perfectly fine."

Another blast of white engulfed the hallway as they were running. Hilary fought back the urge to turn around and see what was going on in case it jeopardized Tala's apparent plan. They reached the kitchen and Tala came to an abrupt stop. He unlatched his gun from his side and aimed directly at the stove.

"Hilary, listen closely. When I count to three I want you to run out of here as fast as you can, got it?"

"Wait wha-"

"Just do it! I'll follow right behind you. Do not turn around; just keep going understand?"

She forced herself to nod in agreeance as she prepared herself to run out as soon as he hit three.

"One…" She looked towards the door she was going to run out of as Tala took precise aim at his target.

"Two…" Four figures appeared from the opposite side of the room and held out their weapons ready to fire.

"THREE!" Hilary kicked off from the floor and booked it out of the kitchen. Tala pulled the trigger and, instead of white, a large blast of blue fired out and she heard a loud boom. The blue suddenly turned a deep crimson red and fire filled the house. She heard the four figures screaming as they were burned alive. She felt a hand on hers- it was Tala! 'Thank the lord.' He smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along as they ran from the fire that was quickly catching up to them.

"You land on your feet?" Tala asked with an even bigger smile on his face.

"Huh?" She couldn't have forced out any other words- it was hard enough to breathe as it was.

"Well you're about to find out!" With that, he held onto Hilary's waist and they broke through the window at the end of the hall. Hilary screamed as she held on to Tala with everything she had. They dropped to the ground- Tala landing on his feet and Hilary still half wrapped around him- and they bolted away from the house. They ran down the driveway and onto the field that was about three house-lengths away from the burning building. As soon as they stopped, Hilary dropped to the ground heaving heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She over at the house they had just escaped from, 'Thank God we're alive!' She looked up at Tala who was grinning at the house. She was happy they made it out in one piece. She was also grateful that Tala was as skilled as he is that he saved both their asses. That's when it hit her. Her eyes widened and she screamed out,

"KAI!"

* * *

><p>Behind a tree a hundred feet away from Tala and Hilary stood an elderly man in a suit jacket speaking into a phone.<p>

"The girl and wolf made it out."

"And what about Kai?"

"No, sir, the phoenix has not come out."

A sinister laugh was heard on the other line as the man replied,

"Excellent."

"Shall I send out the hunter after the surviving two?" asked the old man.

"Yes. Give them a couple days to think of a way out of this one because you know," the man on the phone paused, "the chase is what gets hunter's blood boiling."

"Will do, sir." And he shut the phone. He turned away from the burning house and walked towards a car parked off in the distance. As he opened the driver's side he looked over his shoulder,

"See you in hell."

* * *

><p>DONE. Kay so I don't think it was as great as I originally planned it to be… I mean, the images goin' on in my head were pretty badass- if I do say so myself. Sorry if I wasn't descriptive enough! I'll leave all that up to your imaginations :) Before I post the next chapter I'll be working on chapter…7, I think, for my other story. Please be patient, I'll work as fast as I can.<p>

Cheers,

-radixVIRO


End file.
